


Tumblr Ficlets (ANY SPN PAIRING)

by kaelyx67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Asexual!Jo, Denny - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, charvelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyx67/pseuds/kaelyx67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are fics I wrote on my <a href="http://snowflakewincest.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. You can still request ficlets there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie/Jo: Unexpected

It had been a few weeks since they'd started dating. Charlie figured they wouldn't rush things--take things slow, actually, since she was Jo's very first girlfriend. 

She wasn't bothered by it; Jo was the funniest and sweetest girl she'd ever met, and she could spend hours just watching her, listening to her jokes and odd stories. They mostly met up in nice, cosy restaurants, huge bookstores, and even the beach one time.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that?" Charlie blurted out once, but she didn't mind it so much since Jo's cheeks flushed and she looked down at her hands with the most adorable smile on her face.

Jo took her hand for the first time when they were standing outside the restaurant they went to on their seventh date. Charlie beamed up at her and squeezed her hand. She considered leaning in for their first kiss, but still didn't want to rush into things.

She kissed Jo for the first time in the park near the building they both lived in. It was a quiet spot by the water, and Jo looked so pretty that she couldn't help but lean in. Jo's cheeks were pink when Charlie pulled back, and a small smile was tugging at her lips.

Two weeks after that, Charlie finally found the courage to invite Jo to her apartment. She'd been there before, a long while back, with six other friends and too much beer, but it'd never been just the two of them.

Jo agreed, quietly, and Charlie thought she must've been nervous.

\------------------------------------------------

Charlie put on a movie with a boy and a girl who'd fall in love and inevitably have a romantic make-out scene at the end of the story, and focused on comfortably pressing herself against Jo's side.

She was warm and smelled good, her hair soft against Charlie's nose when she turned her head to nuzzle Jo's neck. Charlie pushed her hair out of the way so she could kiss her there.

"Charlie," Jo sighed, and Charlie smirked, then pressed her lips against her skin a bit more firmly.

"Charlie." She pulled back a little when Jo didn't sound--happy. Jo pried Charlie's fingers away from where they were creeping up her shirt at her hip, and shifted away from her a little. 

Charlie sat back and watched her. "You're not ready. I'm sorry," she immediately said, her eyes growing big and her heart beating faster. She should've  _asked_ her, not jumped right on her.

But Jo was taking deep breaths, and taking Charlie's hand, and it seemed like she was preparing herself to say something else.

It took her a while. Charlie watched Jo swallow and play with her fingers and gathering up courage, and then the blonde looked up at her.

"I'm ace," she blurted out. "I mean, I'm asexual. Which means I'm not really  _attracted_ to people, like, sexually, but it doesn't mean I don't  _like_ y--"

"Jo--"

"I just don't really want  _sex_ and all that stuff and I totally understand if--"

"Jo, shut up."

"But I can cuddle and I like kissing and I can really--"

"Jo, please stop talking."

Charlie was scared Jo might forget to breath if she didn't shut up, so she decided to just press two fingertips against Jo's mouth, and the blonde finally stopped talking.

"I know what asexuality is. And it's totally cool. We just never discussed it before, I guess I didn't think that I'd actually ever encounter... one."

"One of my species." Jo squinted.

"Yep. You're totally rare. I'm honored." They both laughed.

Jo took a very long, deep breath, carefully watching Charlie's face. She had hoped that maybe she could make Charlie understand, but she hadn't expected it to be  _this_ easy. Then again, Charlie  _had_ mentioned this one odd website where she'd learned about a lot of  _queer things._ Asexuality must've been one of them. Jo felt very thankful for that odd website.

"You're really... cool with it?" Jo was still nervously chewing on her lip, because obviously Charlie could still change her mind. Or she'd misunderstood something and she thought it just meant Jo was a scared virgin.

"Yeah. I really like you," Charlie said, smiling happily at her. "Why don't you tell me what you do and don't like? So I won't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Jo felt relief and happiness and a ton of other positive emotions bubble up in her chest, and she felt like she was either going to explode or start singing. This was good. This was  _really_ good.


	2. Dean/Cas: 7 Minutes In Heaven

Cas sat on the floor, squeezed inbetween Benny and Charlie, who both had  _far_ too much to drink. Everyone still seemed to think it was hilarious, though. 

 

When the circle started to quiet down and most people were seated, Castiel carefully lifted his gaze from the floor to the object of his interest. Dean. Freckled nose, rosy cheeks (he probably had a lot to drink as well), and his hair spiked up almost perfectly.

Dean was the only reason Cas was even at the party. Jo had managed to convince him to leave his safe, peaceful bedroom only after she’d mentioned that one of the Winchester brothers was going to be there— _Dean_.

So there he was, taking a huge risk playing this  _stupid_ game. He would either have to go into a small space with someone he did  _not_ like in the slightest, or it’d be Dean and he probably wouldn’t even be brave enough to make a move. Cas just hoped the bottle would magically pick Jo, and he could whine to her about how pretty Dean was for seven minutes, and then he’d go home.

Luck was never really Cas’ thing.

Dean was picked, and the bottle was given another swing, and Cas held his breath. It stopped somewhere between Cas and Charlie, and he looked to his side. Charlie was shaking with laughter.

"That’s no fun, I’m not into guys! He’d have no fun with me," Charlie giggled.

"Doesn’t matter, it totally chose Cas, not you. Get over yourself!" Dean said with a laugh. He got up.

_He got up._

He just said the bottle chose Cas and now he was getting up from where he was sitting, and Castiel’s body seemed to stop working.

"Cas? It’s Cas, right?" Dean asked a bit nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right. Yes." He pushed himself up from the floor. "Yes, it’s Cas."

————————————————

The small space was  _very_  small, Cas noticed as soon as Dean closed the door behind them, and their chests were almost touching.

"Uh, I—" Cas started, but Dean cut him off.

"I don’t know if people  _actually_ make out during these kinda things, but I wouldn’t mind. If  _you_ don’t mind.” Dean licked his lips, his eyes flickering down to Cas’.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but merely squinted at Dean instead. Was he serious?

"I mean—um, you don’t have to. It’s fine. We’ll just sit it out," Dean mumbled, gave Cas a small smile, and started leaning back until his back hit the door.

"No," Cas said, moved a hand to Dean’s side and licked his lips. "I wouldn’t mind that, either." 

He could see Dean’s breath hitch in anticipation, could hear his small sigh of relief. Cas leaned in first, pressing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean kissed softly and carefully, cupped Cas’ face after a second, nipped at his upper lip. He made a small sound in the back of his throat when Cas let his tongue slide against Dean’s lips, but Dean opened up for him soon enough.

Cas stuck one hand up Dean’s shirt, shamelessly grabbing at his bare hips, rubbing his thumb in circles over his soft skin. He bet Dean had freckles there, too. For a moment, he considered just dropping to his knees and checking for himself.

For now though, making out and rubbing against each other seemed to be sufficient. Cas wasn’t sure if Dean was this eager because he was drunk, or if he was just  _really_ into Cas; but he was leaning back and pulling Cas against him, hands in his hair and on his ass, letting Cas lick into his mouth and nibble all the way down his jaw while he let out the smallest moans.

When Cas found that Dean didn’t mind it at all if he sneaked his hand down and stroked him through his jeans, he did just that. He could feel Dean was rock hard, fucking against his hand like crazy. To his surprise—and delight—Dean got really fucking  _loud_ when he got close to finishing, though, and Cas had to cover his mouth with his free hand.

Dean’s face was scrunched up in pleasure as he rocked himself through his orgasm against Cas’ hand, and Cas watched him carefully, filed away all the pretty sounds and faces Dean Winchester made as hemade him come.

To his surprise, Dean wasn’t selfish, didn’t care that the seven minutes were over and they were supposed to get out of there, didn’t care that he’d already came—he grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled him against his leg, encouraged him to ride out his own orgasm while Dean whispered some seriously filthy stuff into his ear.

————————————————

Castiel went home with a lazy, but happy feeling, and a new contact in his phone.


	3. Dean/Sam: Christmas Cuddles

Sam wakes up with Dean’s lips pressed against his neck, right below his ear.

"Happy Christmas, Sammy," Dean’s voice comes, way too cheerful and loud for a cold December morning.

Sam groans. 

"It’s like— _six_  more days until Christmas, Dean,” he huffs out, voice rough with sleep. He tries to push Dean’s teasing lips away, but Dean’s been awake for a while longer, and it’s really no use.

"C’mon, I can’t wait to give you your present." Sam opens one eye and manages to wriggle out of his brother’s grip so he can look at him, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "That’s right, I went out and bought you somethin’," Dean said with a proud smirk.

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up higher.

"Don’t look at me like that, bitch," Dean grumbles, playfully hitting Sam’s bare chest. "I can do Christmas shopping. It’s real cute, I bet you’ll like it."

"Kisses first," Sam mumbles, pulling Dean closer. The bunker is always cold in the mornings, but Sam soon forgets about that with Dean’s lazy morning kisses.

Dean kisses him softly, runs his fingers over Sam’s shoulders. When he feels Sam shiver, he pulls the duvet up higher, so they’re tightly cuddled up together in it’s warmth.

"I’m gonna cook for you tonight," Dean mumbles against Sam’s throat, and his brother can’t help a soft laugh.

"Is it my birthday or something?" Sam says, his fingers running along Dean’s spine.

"Nah," Dean smirks as he presses a kiss on Sam’s shoulder. "But it  _is_  our anniversary.” He feels Sam freeze underneath him, and he can almost  _hear_ him think.

And then, “No way, that’s like, in June. I’m sure. Right?”

Dean chuckles, and Sam breaths a sigh of relief. “Yeah. But today was the first time we had sex.”

"Oh. Oh,  _god_ , you’re the worst,” Sam groans, squeezes Dean’s side and is only satisfied when his brother flinches away with a squeak. “Here I was thinking I was just a really sweet boyfriend, you jerk.”


	4. Sam/Cas: Christmas Sweaters

"Cas, what—" 

The angel quietly sat down opposite of Sam, expectantly watching him and the package before him.

"What’s this?"

"Uh." Castiel thought it was fairly obvious. The fact that the Winchesters didn’t like having a Christmas tree in their home didn’t mean that Christmas didn’t exist for them. "It’s… Ah. It’s a present."

"Oh, right," Sam breathed, a bit embarrassed. "I didn’t get you anything, Cas. Didn’t know we were doing presents this year." Sam carefully touched the package, picking it up and turning it around.

"That’s fine. I didn’t expect you to."

The ends of the wrapping paper were tightly fastened together with tape, and Sam looked up at Cas with a small smile before he started opening it up. He was curious.

It was a moss green sweater, one of those ugly Christmas sweaters that everyone seemed to love despite being ugly. Sam chuckled at it, rubbing his fingers against the soft fabric.

"Is it… Is it not good?" Castiel asked nervously, looking up at his friend, his eyes big and uncertain. 

Sam smiled brightly at him. “It’s perfect, Cas,” he said earnestly as he squeezed the wrapping paper into a ball, and unfolded the sweater. It had puppy outlines and paw prints on it.

"You said you like dogs," the angel stated, watching as Sam pulled off his flannel and then tugged the dog sweater over his head.

"I do, Cas." Sam scratched the back of his neck, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Thanks. It’s really soft," he murmured as he looked down at his forearms. The sleeves weren’t even too short—Cas had really thought about this.

And, of course, Cas had to move closer and feel the softness of the sweater for himself, carefully rubbing his palm over Sam’s chest, his fingertips pressing into the thick wool.

"Hm. Yes, very soft."


	5. Dean/Benny: Purgatory Smut

"They can’t find us here, Dean. Go to sleep." Benny is still sitting right by the corner, eyes on the thick bushes that hide the entrance to the cave they’re hiding in.

"Then why’re you still looking out? You need sleep, too," Dean says. He’s propped up on his elbows, watching his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Benny doesn’t seem to have an answer to that.

"Come on, man. You need to relax. Like you said, they can’t find us here." Dean bites his lip when Benny turns around and crawls a few feet until he’s right next to Dean. The cave is narrow in the back, and if they would both lie down on their backs, their shoulders would be tightly pressed together.

The vampire seems to consider something, his eyes locked on the ground beneath them. It was either ice cold stone or soggy moss, and Dean chose for the latter since his clothes were already ruined, anyway. Benny plucksat it for a second, then looks up at Dean’s face.

His eyes are dark, and for a moment Dean’s scared Benny might  _really_ want to drink his blood. Instead, Benny moves one of his hands to Dean’s hips, and he shivers when he realizes what that look in Benny’s eyes really meant. 

"That an alright way to relax, darlin’?" Benny drawls, his thumb moving to hook under Dean’s shirt, presses against the skin there. Dean lets out a shaky breath. He’d be lying if he’d say he doesn’t want to. He nods carefully.

"Yeah."

-*-*-*-

It’s cold and a little too wet for Dean’s liking when they’ve gotten rid of their clothes, but Benny’s grabby hands warm him up soon enough. He really is grabby—touching everywhere he can reach, like he’s starved for it. Like tracing the lines of Dean’s muscles is the only thing that keeps him from getting ripped to pieces by the monsters outside.

For a while, the only sounds they make are low grunts and small moans. Dean whimpers against the side of Benny’s neck when the vampire’s hands slide down to his ass, fingertips dipping lower and lower. Benny has pulled Dean into his lip, straddling him, pressed nice and warm against his chest. Benny likes it that way—being able to wrap his strong arms around Dean’s torso and holding him close to him; safe.

"Please," Dean murmurs eventually, lips moving up to nibble on Benny’s earlobe. "Fucking do it already." 

Benny smirks, then brings one hand up to Dean’s mouth. Dean sucks on them, wetting them and making sure that Benny gets an idea of all the good things he can do with  his tongue. Benny groans as he reluctantly pulls his hand away, moves it down again.

"Good boy," he mumbles.

Dean has to bite his shoulder when Benny starts working him open—it’s too dry and it’s been too long, but he  _wants_ , so he forces himself to relax, open up for Benny, let him in. 

“‘S okay now, c’mon, please.” Dean starts begging when Benny has three fingers smoothly fucking into him.

"All right, all right, darlin’," Benny drawls. His cock is pressed up against Dean’s, and he can feel he’s big. He bites his lip and tightens his grip on Benny’s shoulders. 

When Benny enters him, Dean winces, but he recovers quickly enough, forcing himself down on Benny’s dick and pushing up again. He slides down easier the second time.

“ _Fuck—_ I’m okay, ‘s okay,” Dean groans when Benny looks up at him with worried eyes.

Dean starts fucking himself on Benny’s cock, slow and a little careful, his cheeks hot and pink, his lips swollen from biting down on them. As they both get closer, Benny starts bucking up into his lover, grabbing his hips and slamming him down in his lap. Dean lets him; throws his arms around Benny’s neck and pants against his neck.

Dean comes first, with Benny’s lips pressed against his jaw, and a strong hand wrapped around his cock. He’s still pulsing onto Benny’s stomach and hand when he can feel his lover shooting inside him, too. Dean pushes down with a grunt, let’s himself sit down as he starts nibbling at Benny’s jaw. Benny’s lounging against the wall behind him, lazy and sleepy from his orgasm, but he does catch Dean’s lips in a slow first kiss.

 


	6. Kristen/Siobhan: Secret Admirer (Christmas-themed)

_Hello_ , was all the first one said. Kristen stared at it for a while, then decided it was just someone who was trying to mess with her. Although just ‘Hello’ was a weird way to do that.

 _I suck at this. You’re pretty_ , was the third one, and Kristen blushed so hard she felt the urge to stick her face inside her locker so no one would see. 

In the days that followed, she became more and more convinced that this person wasn’t just  _messing_ with her. She wished she could meet them, or at least have a way to write back to them. Kristen just hoped this… Secret Admirer, as they called themselves at the bottom of the longer letters, would reveal themselves soon.

 _You probably have questions about me_ , Kristen read on the seventeenth of December.  _Or, I mean, I hope so. I hope you’ll want to meet me when if I choose to reveal myself. To find out who I am. And then, when you know who I am, I hope you’ll want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you._

Kristen asked herself,  _What would Castiel do?_ , which was a stupid question, since an angel would probably already know who was writing notes. Instead, she squinted at the crossed-out word, and hope bubbled up in her chest. Her Secret Admirer was planning on revealing themselves.

On the 23rd day, Kristen received the most exciting note of the month. 

_I will be right next to the chem lab tomorrow at 2:30. Please meet me there. P.S. I’m a girl._

Kristen was buzzing with excitement the rest of the day, watching every single girl she saw if she was maybe looking at Kristen, too. But if she’d spotted her Secret Admirer before, she was very good at hiding. 

———————————————————

The girl she saw outside the lab was beautiful. And kind of popular. And Kristen wanted  _so badly_ to believe that this wasn’t a stupid joke, that Siobhan was there to kiss her, not to laugh at her face.

But Kristen was a brave kid. So, when the hallway was almost empty, she did it: she walked up to Siobhan, who was all dark, wavy hair and carefully shaped eyebrows, who looked gorgeous and unique and fashionable even in the exact same skirt as Kristen herself was wearing.

Whose smile almost blinded Kristen when she spotted her. That was when she knew for sure it wasn’t a joke—that that mistletoe next to the door to the chemistry lab was  _not_ a coincidence. 

That, apparently, Siobhan wanted to kiss right  _there_ , in the middle of the school, and Kristen found that she wouldn’t even mind being outed like  _that_. An introduction might be better to start off with than a make out session, though.

"Hi," Kristen said softly, but her smile was bright and honest. She wasn’t very good with words, but she hoped her sparkling eyes would tell the girl in front of her everything she needed to know.

"Hey," Siobhan breathed out, obviously nervous and buzzing with the anticipation of Kristen’s reaction. "So… what d’you think?" She bit her lip.

"You’re very sweet." Kristen grinned up at her. "And I wish you’d revealed yourself sooner, so I could’ve gotten you a Christmas present, too."

"Oh, I didn’t get you anything," Siobhan said, her eyes widening. "I’m sorry, I—"

"Well, I got  _you_ ,” Kristen said, and she chuckled softly.

Siobhan’s cheeks flushed, and she looked down. “Then I got you… Right?” 

Kristen nodded happily, and leaned in for a careful first kiss.


	7. Charlie/Jo: High School

Sitting next to Jo in class always made boring classes ten times more bearable. Or a thousand times, maybe, with the way Jo was grinning at her like she was the most interesting thing in the room (although she probably was, at this point).

Charlie sheepishly smiled back. She still couldn't believe her best friend was now also her secret girlfriend. It was like her life couldn't get better. Just when Charlie subtly pushed the notebook they were using to communicate back to Jo's part of the table, Jo's stomach made a loud, growling noise. She turned bright red, and Charlie let out a giggle. The teacher kept talking about different kinds of soil with an unamused look on her face.

 _We can eat lunch outside. Just the two of us. :)_ , the note said.

Jo smirked at her, and nodded excitedly. Her stomach rumbled again, and her cheeks flushed even darker than the previous time when half of the other students turned around in their seats, giving the two girls funny looks.

 _Seems like I definitely need that lunch. Embarrassing_ , she wrote back.

The next time it happened, Charlie immediately started coughing. Loudly. She turned bright pink and caught herself spitting on the person in front of her--but at least Jo wasn't the one people were shooting annoyed looks at.

It was definitely worth it when the next note Charlie got read  _My hero <3_.

It was still worth it when the teacher decided they were disturbing the lesson with their 'fake and disgusting noises', and they ended up sharing tentative kisses over an early lunch.


End file.
